City Eyes and Green Lights
by Violet Simery
Summary: If there were mountains in her way, she'd move them. That's what lots of people said about her. But growing up as a girl with nothing but brothers was bound to make her a little stubborn. Though trouble tends to follow her around (sometimes leading others into it with her) she always makes it back home.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

In case any of you are wondering, this is my first time on this site. So please be considerate in your comments and don't be afraid to critique me in grammar, characterization, etc.

In this story, I have created an OC. Jade Fudo. She's the main character of this story. There will be characters from the series in this story, and they will play extremely significant parts, but it mostly centers around Jade.

In honesty, I am planning a series surrounding the character. She's just been sitting in the confines of my mind and her life seems so vivid to me that I feel I need to put it down on paper. Or the typed lettering in this instance.

Now the question that will probably be on your minds by now: who in the hell is Jade Fudo?

Well, I think it be best if let I Jade explain herself…

_My name is Jade Fudo._

_Well actually it's Jasmine Amara Fudo, but everyone calls me Jade since my real name's too long to say all the time. I don't really know how I got it. Martha says it's because, Yusei, Jack, and Crow couldn't say my name right. Whenever they tried saying "Jasmine", they always said it like "Jadmine". My first nickname, Jazz, was easier to say, but the dummies still couldn't say it right! They always said it as "Jad". "Jad", over the years, turned into Jade. Which sounds a lot prettier than Jad._

_Jack says they call me Jade because my real name sounds stupid. But it's not. Jack's the one that stupid. Really mean and really stupid._

_Crow's stupid too, but at least he's nicer. He says I got my nickname because it was just nice to say and it just stuck. _

_Yusei told me that people call me Jade because of my eyes. He says that because they're so pretty, people think that it's a good nickname._

_I cannot stand my eyes. They're this stupid, dumb old green that reminds me of swamps, and swamps are stinky and icky. I don't understand why people think they're pretty. People are dumb._

_My big brother isn't most people though. He's really smart and really honest. He never fights with me and he even lets me help in building those toy cars he's always playing with._

_So even though whenever people ask, I always tell Martha's version, I like Yusei's version of how I got my nickname just a little bit better. _

Chapter 1 will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Just Another Small Adventure_

* * *

><p><em>I'd give all wealth that years have piled,<em>

_The slow result of Life's decay,_

_To be once more a little child_

_For one bright summer day._

_~Lewis Carroll, "Solitude"_

* * *

><p>All he wanted was some food.<p>

Honestly, that was all he wanted. Go back to the orphanage, get some lunch from Martha (hopefully Ramen), and spend the rest of the day finding other eager little boys such as himself to play cards with, especially since he had just acquired a brand new card that he was absolutely SURE he could finally beat Yusei with.

But no.

Instead he had stand out here, in the hot, boiling summer heat, under a tree waiting for a girl slightly younger than himself. Though Jack wanted to be a knight when he was a big boy, if being one entailed things such as this, he wanted a career change.

Needless to say, nine year old Jack Atlas was annoyed.

Seven year old Jade Fudo, on the other hand, found this whole situation to be quite amusing.

"Come on, Jack. Quit being a baby and climb up the tree."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"NO."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"NO! FOR THE LAST AND FINAL TIME! FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, WILL YOU JUST COME DOWN?! I WANNA EAT!"

"No."

No? Did she just say _no_?

"WHY NOT?!"

The green eyed girl simply rolled her eyes.

"If you want to go and eat, why don't you just _go and eat?_"

Ah, yes. The crux of the issue.

Jack, under normal circumstances, _would_ go and eat. He was not exactly a boy known for his manners. However, Jade was his friend (for reasons he had still yet to comprehend) and if there was one thing that the Great Jack Atlas did not do, it was leave his friends behind. Even if said friend was hanging upside down on a tree, denying him food. Besides, he was knight, and helping girls and women and any other people that were weaker than him was a part of being a knight.

Still didn't mean that he had to like it all the time.

"Jade, PLEASE? I just wanna go and eat."

"Then go by yourself."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…umm…because…JUST GET DOWN FROM THE STUPID TREE ALREADY!"

Jade stuck out her tongue. A sign of ridicule. Mockery. _Disrespect. NOBODY_ disrespected Jack Atlas. _NOBODY._

"YOU STUPID HEAD! YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOURE TALKING ABOUT! I'M GONNA BE A KNIGHT WHEN I GROW UP AND I'M GONNA BE THE KING OF TURBO DUELS AND EVERYONE WILL LISTEN TO ME THEN, JUST YOU WAIT!"

Jade just smirked, and with a cool, calm veneer that could rival her brother's, said, "Then how come you can't beat Yusei."

Jack glared at the younger girl.

"Because Yusei still-"

"Or Crow."

"That idiot hardly counts as-"

"Or Kalin."

"Well I-"

"Or ME."

At this point, they both knew who had won this war of wits.

Game. Set. Match.

"I'm still older than you."

This comment made Jade arch her eyebrow.

"You still can't make me come down."

Just before the blonde boy could retort with another ill-fated declaration, another, more matronly voice stepped in.

"You're right, he can't."

Both children turned their attention to a dark skinned woman with dreadlocks. Though she appeared rather docile, they knew just how strict she could be. Especially when it came to their well-being.

Martha smiled, a sure sign that BOTH children had lost.

"I, on the other hand, most certainly can. Now get down here this instant young lady. You're ruining that sundress of yours and Lord knows I'd be hollering at you if you weren't wearing shorts underneath."

The girl in the tree made a face, but complied.

When Jade was amongst the summer foliage, it was hard to distinguish what exactly she looked like. However, the moment she landed on the ground, anyone could see she was a pretty girl. Black ringlets fell to her waist, with highlights here and there. Her dark, tan skin was caked with dirt and dust. The sundress, once pure white, now had enough stains to make it known that she was not particularly 'girly'. However, the most alarming thing about her was her eyes. A brilliant emerald, they could cut like knives and glow like the city lights across the river.

Back on solid ground and inescapable reality, Jade brushed off whatever dust she could off of herself.

"So, are you two coming in to eat, or I am going to have to give the rest of the ramen to Yusei and Crow. I'm sure they'd love extra food," Martha stated, knowing what would happen next.

The moment Jack and Jade heard 'ramen', they had sprinted off toward the house, not caring who or what they might trample along the way.

The woman sighed.

As per usual, Jack was being a gentleman. Or at least attempting to, in his own way. Though he still had to work on his temper, the boy had come a long way.

And Jade… she really didn't know what she would do without that girl. You would think that because her elder brother was a relatively quiet boy, she'd be just as withdrawn. In reality, it was the exact opposite. Despite both being extremely intelligent children, Jade liked to use those gifts solving practical problems and piecing together mysteries, whereas Yusei preferred to tinker and test theories. Jade was outspoken where Yusei was timid, social to introverted, lively to cautious. For as long as Martha lived on this earth, she did not think there was another pair of siblings who were so different from each other. But they balanced each other out. That was the good thing. Jade would encourage Yusei to try something new and unknown, and Yusei would make sure to keep Jade aware of the dangers of going into a situation blind.

Yet, for some strange reason, Jade always had a knack for getting into some sort of 'small adventure', whether it be looking for the neighborhood cat to getting some edible food. If Jade Fudo went out with a pocket of change, she'd somehow come back with some food, a dog, and at least one new friend who was either running from the Sector Security or traveling the world.

Martha chuckled to herself.

That girl was going to do great things. Or, at the very least, give the world hell.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 will come up soon.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Cardboard Wings_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Hold fast to dreams,  
>For if dreams die<br>Life is a broken-winged bird,  
>That cannot fly."<br>~ __Langston Hughes_

* * *

><p>"How in the hell did you two get banged up like this?"<p>

Martha was referencing to the two children before her. The green eyed girl was being tended to by Dr. Schmitt, while the redhead was sitting on the couch, suddenly finding more interest in his worn out shoes.

Disappearing early in the morning was not anything new for these two. They had done it plenty of times before and they'd probably do it many times after this. In truth, Martha would be worried if Crow and Jade weren't sneaking out in the morning every once in a while. After all, both were naturally excitable children and took great delight in causing some friendly mischief. Not to mention that both knew this part of Satellite like the back of their hands. However, when neither of them showed up for lunch, the woman nearly had a heart attack. Now, at eight o'clock at night, her blood was boiling, and she was just about ready to ground the both of them for life.

"Well?"

Crow finally spoke up.

"We were trying to…umm…"

"Trying to what?"

"Trying to…"

"We were trying to fly," Jade interjected.

At that moment, both the physician and the caretaker both looked at the girl as if she had grown a second head.

After a pregnant pause, Dr. Schmitt cleared his throat, and asked,

"What gave you the idea that you two could fly?"

The two seven year olds shared a glance and a rather tired sigh.

This was not how their day was supposed to go…

* * *

><p><em>Like most of their exploits, it started off with a very simple goal:<em>

_Prove Jack Atlas wrong._

_ "__You can't fly!"_

_ "__Yes I can!"_

_ "__No you can't!"_

_ "__Yes I can!"_

_ "__No you can't!"_

_ "__Yes I can, stupid head!"_

_ "__Prove it!"_

_ "__I will!"_

_As such, the redhead recruited his usual partner in trolling and mischief, telling her of his plight. Naturally, she was eager to help for two reasons: the prospect of flying and the prospect of once again making Jack look like the moron he was._

_Though he did not stop her, Yusei had his doubts about this idea._

_ "__Are you sure about this, Jade?"_

_ "__Oh come on, Yusei. What could possibly go wrong?"_

_A lot, apparently._

_Their plan had been simple. Get boxes of cardboard and cut them out in the shape of wings. After all, birds had wings, and they flew great with them. Wings were light, and so was cardboard, therefore it made perfect sense to make their own out of cardboard._

_What could possible go wrong?_

_**So much**__._

_Because the area of the Satellite in which they lived didn't get that much wind, they decided to go into Sector D of Satellite. A very tall hill was in the heart of it, making it the perfect take-off point._

_As Crow and Jade carried their makeshift wings with them, they chatted with each other about how awesome it would be to fly, they could finally get out of Satellite and take everyone with them, and how Jack would be eating his words after they accomplished this feat._

_In retrospect, perhaps going into Sector D wasn't such a good idea._

_Because as the two children reached the hill, they were met with a rather unpleasant sight: the Magicians._

_Known as one of the most dangerous duel gangs in Satellite, the Magicians got their name from making nearly everyone who came across their path disappear. Slowly and painfully._

_Both kids froze in their tracks. They could just run away, but then they'd probably hear them and chase after them. But if they just stayed put and hid, there was an even greater risk in being caught. Either option put them at risk and both seemed equally terrifying. Which begged the question: what should they do?_

_Whatever decision they would have made, it was too late to make it._

_Because the Magicians had spotted them. And they could use some good old fashioned __**fun.**_

_The boy could be used as a work mule and as a spy for whatever sector he crawled out of. He seemed strong enough to do some grunt work._

_The girl would be a little bit more of a challenge to find a use for. Small, weak, and pretty had its disadvantages in this world. But it was perfect for bribery and spying. Besides, when she was off the job, she was all theirs and they could have some __**real fun**__ with her._

_What could possibly go wrong?_

_**Oh so very much.**_

_They had managed to chase the two street rats up to the top floor of an abandoned factory. They had been chased around for a good two hours with no end in sight. Perhaps this was the duel gang's plan all long. Get them tired enough for them to make a bad call, in this case being going into the abandoned factory. Cornered and with virtually no options left, they had only one choice._

_Fly._

_Taking their wings and taking flight, both were absolutely terrified. They landed on the ground five stories down, injured, bruised, and tired, with their dream of flying down the drain, and the very angry Magicians racing down five flights of stairs to get to them. At this point, both just wanted to go home._

_It took them eight hours past their self-imposed curfew (when they planned to go home for lunch) to finally get the Magicians off their backs and to get back to their sector of the Satellite. They were sweaty, dirty, hungry, scarred, and were met with an extremely furious matron to explain their failed venture to._

_And yet, despite all of these events, both children couldn't help but look back on that one brief moment where the world was more than shades of gray and their dreams had lifted them into the air._

* * *

><p>By the time Jade had finished her explanation, the two adults in the room stayed relatively silent.<p>

One beat.

Two beats.

Three beats.

Finally, Martha spoke.

"If it were different, at all, in any way, shape, or form, I would have grounded you two until you were my age."

Jade and Crow both cringed.

"However, considering what kind of day you two had, I'll lessen your punishment."

At this, the two had considerably brighter expressions on their face than the ones they were wearing moments before.

"You'll be cleaning every single room of this house for the rest of the week. And on Ramen Friday, you'll have spinach. Yusei and Jack will get your portions of ramen added to their own."

Well, that wasn't so bad. They only had to clean the house and…

Wait. _What?_

"What?!" both children screeched. Because really, Martha couldn't be serious about that last part. That was just _cruel._

"Martha!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Spinach is gross!"

"Yusei doesn't even like ramen that much!"

"Giving Jack more ramen would just make even meaner!"

"And fatter!"

"So fat that he'll explode out of overeating ramen!"

Dr. Schmitt couldn't help but chuckle at their reactions. They certainly had rather lively imaginations.

"Now kids, I think that's rather lenient of Martha to only give you a week of punishment. Besides, it's only one Friday, and I assure you as a medical professional, that Jack will not explode out of eating more ramen."

"Thank you Dr. Schmitt. I couldn't have said that better myself. Now, while the Doctor and I talk, you kids stay here. I'll come back and tell you exactly what your chores entail."

And with that, Martha and Dr. Schmitt, left the living room to talk in the kitchen.

Crow and Jade looked at the empty space left behind by the two adults. Then they looked at each other.

"That was dangerous."

"Yeah."

"It could've been a lot worse."

"Yeah."

"We fell from five stories off a building."

"Yeah."

"…but…it was fun."

"…yeah."

Jade smirked like the Cheshire Cat.

"Wanna do it again?"

Crow smiled. Great minds _do_ think alike, after all.

"Uh, _duh._"


	4. Chapter 3

_In this chapter, three years have gone by. So Jade and Crow are ten, Yusei's eleven, and Jack's twelve._

_oh, and I realized that for the past three chapters I forgot the disclaimer. _

_I do not own Yugioh 5ds, nor its characters or cards. I just own Jade. And Takeru._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

_Big Brothers, Little Sisters_

* * *

><p><em>I don't believe an accident of birth makes people sisters or brothers. It makes them siblings, gives them mutuality of parentage. Sisterhood and brotherhood is a condition people have to work at.<em>

_~Maya Angelou_

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that Jade Fudo hated more than spinach, it was snakes.<p>

If there was one thing Jade Fudo hated more than snakes, it was Takeru Nakasukasa.

Normally, whenever she claimed to hate something, Jade was usually either kidding or exaggerating. However, this hatred was real. And most definitely mutual.

It wasn't always like this. Once upon a time, he was a generally nice boy. He and Jade even played together when his were working in the factory. However, one day, it seemed as if he had hated her guts as long as he lived on the earth. Why he chose to torture her Jade had no clue whatsoever. But with time came more insults and torture, and with more insults and torture, came the increased ire of one Jasmine Amara Fudo.

Just the other day, he had told her that her hair was stupid and ugly. To add insult to injury, he had nearly pulled it out of her scalp. In retaliation, Jade bit him on the arm. He promptly went home crying for his mommy. As was expected. The coward.

Usually that was enough to scare him off for the week. On occasion, he'd come back at a second attempt, but then the motions were once again gone through. Today, however, was different.

Today, Takeru had brought some friends. Two to be exact.

And today, Jade left with some very noticeable bruises on her arms.

She put on an old jacket she scavenged from the junk yard, and prayed to whatever God existed that her family would not notice.

When she got home, Martha was not present (She too worked at the factory), meaning that the first obstacle would be saved for later.

Jack and Crow asked her where she got the jacket. She told them the truth (well, mostly: she didn't tell them why she had gotten it), and they seemed to be satisfied with that. When she asked where Yusei was, they said he had gone out to get some parts for a toy truck he was currently working on. Jade mentally sighed: she was in the clear.

At least, she thought she was.

Yusei had come home about 15 minutes later. He had found a couple of pieces that could help him in his quest to revitalize the worn down toy. When he asked about the jacket, Jack and Crow gave him the answer that Jade had given them. Jade sincerely hoped that was also a good enough response to appease him.

Apparently not.

Because the very next question Yusei asked was, "Why would she want a jacket? It's the middle of the summer."

Now this stumped the boys. Why would Jade want a jacket in the middle of the summer?

It took them all a good five seconds, but once they put 2 and 2 together, they came up with one screwed up 4.

Jade silently cursed her brother's logical tendencies from the stairs on which she was perched. What was she going to do _now? _Simple. Just ninja sneak her way up the stairs, down the hall, and into the safety of her nice, quiet, bedr-

"JADE!"

…Damn it.

Dragging her down stairs, Crow and Jack immediately began to play good cop and bad cop. Yusei simply stood there, eerily silent.

"You better tell us why you got this ugly jacket!"

"Jade, just tell us what's going on."

"She better tell us what's going on or- holy shit! Look at her arms!"

"What, what's- oh my God! It's covered in bruises!"

"And cut marks too. Jade, what in the _hell_ happened here?"

"Did someone jump you?"

"Who was it? Who was the asshole that did this?!"

"We need to get Martha!"

"Forget Martha! We need to see Dr. Schmitt! He'll know what to do."

All the questions came so fast that the ten year old felt dizzy. Because honestly, all this worrying was for nothing, it's just a couple of scratches, she left them a couple of marks too, why was everyone so loud, stop asking questions, for _crying out loud, would everyone please just shut the hell-._

"Who?"

The two ten year olds, and single twelve year olds' attention was now focused on the previously silent eleven year old. Though Yusei didn't talk all that often, when he did, they knew that whatever he had to say was worth listening to.

Jade was so disoriented that she didn't realize the question was directed at her. When Yusei asked again, she in turn asked to whom he was referring.

"The people who did _that,_" the boy said with an unnatural bluntness. _"Who?"_

The girl responded just as tersely. "Takeru and some friends of his."

"Takeru Nakasukasa?"

"Bingo."

Jack interrupted the exchange between siblings.

"Wait. You said Takeru and some of his friends did this to you? Who exactly were they?"

"Does it look like I keep track of who the idiot hangs out with?"

Fearing an, argument, Crow stepped in.

"Can you at least tell us what they look like?" After all, the girl did have an eidetic memory. She could recall anything she had seen or heard even _once_ with almost uncanny precision.

"Two of them. One looked around 5'2 and had a scar on his left knee. His hair was brown. Not like a nice chestnut brown, or any sort of remotely good looking brown, but almost like stick brown. The kind that looks ugly on almost anybody. He was somewhat tan and had blue eyes. He also wore a belt around his waist, a green one. It looked like the kind where you could store duel decks in. From the marker on his cheek, he looked like he was from Sector 4. The other one was just plain stupid. He was 5'3 and had blue hair that was kind of pointed at the sides. Had a marker that looked like it was from Sector 4 too, but if you took a closer look, it was actually from Sector 3. He had the most ridiculous expression on his face, like he was better than everyone else. Sort of like how Jack acts, but even more arrogant. Said his name was Uryu."

A look of realization hit Jack's face.

"I know who she's talking about. Uryu Takashi and Akihiko Watanabe. They're nothing but bullies who pick on people."

"Yeah, I saw them trying to steal some money from a bunch of little kids. I've seen some low things, but that's just _really_ low."

"I know! I say we show Takeru and those idiots a thing or two!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm with you! What do you think Yusei? Yusei?"

But said boy was nowhere in sight.

The events that came after were in a swirl of colors, motions, and sounds that had no subtitles or translations. All she knew was that she was to stay inside for a week in order to heal. Yusei came back around two hours after he left, with none of the adults noticing his presence or his previous lack thereof. Jade was suspicious, to say the least, of what exactly her brother had been up to for those unaccounted hours.

A week later, she got her answer.

Once again coming from the home of Charlotte Nishiko, one of her friends, Jade was met by a rather odd sight.

Her big brother. And three bullies.

Yusei nodded his head towards Jade, gesturing for the boys to go forward.

Despite the elder Fudo's presence, Jade was still on edge. After all, who was stop them from attacking her again? Even with Yusei there, it was still two to three, and therefore still to their advantage.

Instead of the worst thing occurring, the strangest thing took its place.

One by one, the boys lined up like toy soldiers.

Then, Uryu Takashi said something that no one in Satellite had ever heard come out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry."

Akihiko soon followed with his own "I'm sorry". Both of the boys said that they didn't mean to hurt Jade that badly and that they would be her slaves for a good two weeks.

During this entire soliloquy, Takeru remained deathly silent. He just looked at the ground.

A grunt was soon heard from behind. Yusei narrowed his eyes at Takeru, as if to say, _do it, or I'll __**make **__you. _

Takeru cleared his throat. He stood up straight. He folded his hands in front of himself. He blinked three times. Then a strangled mutter, one that could only be heard by the girl it was being spoken to; _"I'm sorry."_

Then, just as soon as they came, the three boys left, leaving only the girl and her brother in the middle of the abandoned street.

"Um, what was that about?"

"They just apologized."

"I know that, Genius, but _why?_ None of them are exactly known for being remorseful."

"…I paid them a visit."

Jade looked at Yusei. Yusei loked at Jade.

Then giggles.

Which turned into chuckles.

Then laughs.

That finally climaxed to two random children outright hysterically rolling on the street, dying of hilarity.

Because really, it _was_.

As soon as both of them could catch their breath, the younger Fudo spoke.

"Hey, have I ever mentioned how awesome you are for a big brother? Because you are. Seriously."

"Once or twice. But you're pretty amazing too, for a little sister. And thank you."

"If anything, I should be thanking you. After all, I have slaves to do my dirty work for two whole weeks now."

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4 will be up eventually. <em>

_Also, I know Takeru seems like a flat character and a stereotypical bully, but there's more to him than you think and he will play an important role in the story. _


	5. Chapter 4

_I do not own Yugioh 5ds._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

_The Moans, and Groans, and Sighs (of an Exasperated, Tired Child)_

* * *

><p><em>Some of the best friendships are formed when one enemy says to another, "You know, this a little ridiculous. We're getting the carpet all bloody…"<em>

_~Violet Simery_

* * *

><p>Two weeks.<p>

He had to be her personal servant for _two weeks._

As if his life didn't suck enough, he had to be the personal servant of a spoiled bitch who thought that, just because she had older brothers and was okay at dueling, she was a badass.

If he were of clear conscious at this time, he would've admitted it wasn't her he was angry at that day. She was just an outlet for his anger. Honestly, he felt _awful _about hitting Jade, much less beating her down. But after he started, he just couldn't stop. Anger, his drug, with the encouragement of two playground bullies, in conjunction with the poverty and misery that aged all children in their station of life, made him keep going.

He cried that night, for being so mean. That, and the fact that he was too prideful to apologize. The only sort of comfort he got was that her older brother dealt him some very choice words and a couple of bruises to match hers. A fitting punishment, for someone as ugly as him.

Well, at least he wasn't entirely alone in that aspect.

His mother had come home drunk _yet again_ in the morning. Said she was visiting a friend and that they just so happened to have some extra bottles of beer.

Misaki Nakasukasa once again had dragged herself down the hall and into her room. Really, it was a miracle how they could afford the rent every month. After all, she had been laid off by the factory for showing up late every day to work. Takeru often wondered where exactly she got the money from.

He had suspected at first that his mother was part of a duel gang. They did pay pretty well for the services of duelist outside their sector. But after some more thinking, he had dismissed the idea. His mother was horrible with a duel disk and, though a decent duelist back in her youth, couldn't have gotten any better with age.

The boy then toyed with the possibility of her working on the black market. After all, one could make millions in dealing with the underground kingpins and businesses. However, that kind of work required a sort of cunning and ruthlessness that Misaki just did not have.

Which begged the question: how exactly did she get the money?

Oh well. It's not like he had time to pick and prod at it any more than he already he had. He had to go to work.

* * *

><p>Jade Fudo walked down the streets of Satellite, curls bouncing, feet skipping, eyes shining, with a happy-go-lucky attitude and her duel deck.<p>

Oh, and with her personal servant too.

Though the deal was that Takeru, as well as Uryu and Akihiko, were to be her servants for two weeks, there was a slight change in plans. After Uryu ruined her favorite t-shirt with ice cream, and Akihiko accidentally tripped down the stairs and fell on top of Jack (which he received a black eye for), Jade had released them from servitude. What good were servants who couldn't even do something as simple as handing her an ice cream cone?

Takeru had committed as just as many blunders, but Jade had a different perspective when it came to him. Despite giving her an incorrect measurement, which resulted in her and Crow's prank on Yusei and Jack failing, and spilling soup on her shoes after tripping on a pebble, she still held him to his promise.

Why?

Elementary, Oh simple Watson.

True, Takeru had screwed up on multiple occasions, but Jade was absolutely not going to let him off that easily. This was the boy who had been torturing her for three, ungodly, unjust years. The same boy who, at one point, dropped a can of worms, spiders, and bugs on her head which _still_ caused her to have nightmares. And now, he had to do whatever she told him to do for two weeks. An opportunity was handed to her and she would not pass this chance up.

"Oh, Takeru," she sing-songed.

Takeru sighed. "Yes, Jade?"

"I'm too warm. Fan me."

Muttering something under his breath that rhymed with stitch, Takeru began to make exaggerated fanning motions with his arms.

After a good ten minutes of the same motion, Jade commanded him to stop, much to Takeru's relief. However, Jade soon commanded him of another task that was just plain humiliating.

"Act like a chicken."

…She couldn't be serious.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I told you to act like a chicken."

Realizing that she, in fact, _was_ serious, Takeru flapped his arms in the manner of poultry.

"Do the clucking sound too."

The green haired boy grumbled, but reluctantly complied with her command.

He could feel people staring. Feel them staring and judging, wondering what kind of drug that kid was on. All he wanted to do was crawl into a nice little corner and cry at this point. This was not only understandingly humiliating, but also, with the weights of his world already on his shoulders, understatedly miserable. Couldn't Jade just be a little nicer? Didn't she have any sort of compassion within her?

Apparently, she did. Because as soon as he thought that, she told him to stop.

"You look beat."

She said it objectively. It didn't sound insulting or concerned. It simply sounded as if she was saying that the sky was blue and the grass was green. Just an observation.

However, Takeru's ego would have no pity upon him, in any way, shape, or form.

"So?"

"I'm just saying, that's all."

As they continued walking, Jade made several turns. A right down this block, a left down the next two, then going straight until they turned some more.

Takeru was confused at first. True, Jade's home was a good two miles away from the main square of this part of Satellite, but they should've been there by now. And even if she wanted to stretch her legs, no mentally competent ten year old liked to walk _this_ much.

By the time 5 o'clock rolled in, Takeru was starting to get worried the girl had gotten lost. He was about to ask her such when she came to a stop.

The boy looked around, suddenly fearful. Why would she just stop all of a sudden? Was there a duel gang nearby? Sector Security? The boogie man?

He saw nothing of that sort. However, he did see something rather interesting.

"Why are we at my house?"

"I'm dropping you off."

Inwardly, the boy sent a silent prayer to God to thank Him for being merciful and bless Jade Fudo's immortal soul.

Outwardly…

"_Dropping me off?_ What do I look like to you, six?"

"No. You look like you're four. And anyway, I've had enough for today. So here's how this is going to play out. We are going in to your shit hole of a house. Then, you'll give me some water. If your mother's home, which I know she is, because she doesn't work at the factory anymore and goes out on every single day of the week except Sunday, which is today, you will go up to her and tell her that you've been a horrible excuse for a human being and that she should've gotten a refund. You will not tell her hat I put you up to this. If she suspects that I put you up to it, then lie. Fantastically."

…You know what? Forget it, God. _Damn_ Jade Fudo's immortal soul._ Damn it to hell._

Hopefully, his mother would be drunk out of her mind so she couldn't comprehend anything.

As the two children walked up to Takeru's apartment, the relatively same thought crossed their minds: This was going to be _interesting._

In a sense, they were right. But only in the most disturbing of ways.

Entering into the ugly old apartment, the children soon heard a noise; someone was screaming.

Both stood frozen in their tracks. They just came in, and there was only one other logical choice as to who that scream could belong to.

Takeru stayed. Jade went forward.

"What the hell are you thinking?" he hissed quietly.

"I'm thinking that I'm trying to save an unarmed woman from possibly being killed. Besides, she's your mother."

_Not really, _he told himself silently. Though she had given birth to him and there was a certain degree of mutual non-digust between them, she wasn't ever really his _Mom_. At least not after his father had died.

Nonetheless, he followed Jade's lead in agreement. Though he didn't love Misaki Nakasukasa the way he once did, they were still blood. And blood stuck together, especially in a place like this.

Sprinting down the hall with a kitchen knife and an old lamp, the two children knocked down the bedroom door, expecting to found a horrifying scene with blood and gore.

What they found was something with significantly less blood and gore, but just as horrifying.

Misaki and a Sector Security officer. Misaki _under _a Sector Security officer. In next to nothing.

The two were so deep into _it_ that they didn't notice the children, with weapons in hand, staring.

Jade was disgusted and embarrassed. Takeru was disgusted, ashamed, embarrassed, horrified, and so many other things that he could not put into words.

Well, at least he knew how his mother payed the damn rent.

Immediately, the two ran just as fast and determined as they came, only they were running away from something knowingly disturbing instead of running towards something assumedly horrifying.

They ran past people, dogs, old women, shops, blocks, lights, and even the midst of a duel before they finally stopped at the back of an old, boarded up candy store.

Both had so many things to say to each other. None of those thoughts were spoken aloud.

"So…"

"Umm…"

"I should go home. Martha might be worried."

"I'll go with you. Mom's probably…busy."

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>I know it may seem like a weird way to end the chapter, but remember: <em>they're ten.<em> Though most ten year olds know what it _is, _they are not mature enough to deal with it when the reality comes crashing down on them. Naturally, they will feel too awkward and embarrassed to talk about it, which is what Jade and Takeru just did here.

By the way, shout out to KiraDaughterofPoseidon for being the first to favorite the story and for taking the time to actually read it. It really means a lot to me, so thank you.


	6. Chapter 5

_I do not own Yugioh 5ds._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

_A Mother's Lament_

* * *

><p><em>Her way of showing love to me was getting out and going to work every day, putting clothes on my back and having food on the table. At that time, I didn't understand ~ Oprah Winfrey<em>

* * *

><p>She wished she didn't have to degrade herself like this.<p>

She wished her husband was still here to help in raising their son.

She wished her son had a better life, a life he deserved to have, rather than the nightmare he lived in.

She wished that somehow, things could get better.

Oh yes, she wished for a lot of things. Good things. Noble things. Pure things. But she knew they would never happen. So she just stayed silent, played the part of an idiot drunk, and hoped her son didn't get himself killed.

It…it wasn't always like this. Once upon a time, she was happy. _He _was happy. _They_ were happy.

Her husband had his faults, but he was always a good man. Intelligent, quick-witted, and with his own unique sense of humor, she often wondered if fate had made a mistake. Perhaps he was meant for New Domino instead of this dump. Then again if fate _had _actually made a mistake in the great workings of the universe, then she was glad for that small inconsistency, because without it, she wouldn't have met him and they wouldn't have had a wonderful boy to call a son.

For a while, things were starting to look up. She had a job in the factory and he spent his time fixing whatever needed to be fixed for reasonable pricing. Together, they were able to pay the bills and provide for little Takeru.

Then one day, he was just…gone.

No note, no blood, no _anything_, just gone.

Police had officially deemed a homicide. Probably just a typical 'murder by duel gang' case. She was suspicious but didn't bother to ask. Despite lack of evidence, it was practically the only explanation that made sense. He wouldn't just abandon his own family on a whim. He wasn't that kind of man.

Besides, she couldn't exactly ask Sector Security. They were too preoccupied with other _aspects_ of her to take note of her worries.

At first, she and Takeru were fine. She was able to pay rent on time and Martha Langston, a sweet woman who ran a local orphanage, watched little three year old Takeru for her.

Things just went downhill from there.

She lost her job at the factory after cuts forced her boss to lay people off in order to save money. Mr. Yamamoto was, unlike his colleagues in the upper classes of Satellite, a genuinely kind hearted person. Though there wasn't much he could do, he gave those who were let go a final check and wished them the best. An honest sentiment, even if under unfortunate circumstances.

She tried to find other jobs, but either they refused to hire her, or they were more interested in screwing her.

Sector Security, in particular, had been hassling her about the latter option. They promised her things that were almost too good to be true. Things that would help her and her son get by in this life.

She didn't want to have to whore herself to get money. She would have lost her self-respect, the only thing left of her old self.

But winter was coming. Takeru was beginning to get hungrier each day.

And if there was one thing Misaki Nakasukasa would not allow, it was for her son to starve to death.

So, for the sake of her son, Misaki became the main prostitute of Sector Security.

She knew that if Takeru ever found out, he would probably be heart broken. His gentle, loving mother was giving herself away for him. So she doused herself in alcohol every night and made him think that she went out drinking so that, if he ever found out, he would already be disgusted with her. That way, it wouldn't hurt him as much.

That didn't mean it didn't hurt her.

As Misaki heard the footsteps of two children race out of the apartment, she felt her heart shatter.

_I'm sorry, Takeru._

* * *

><p>6 days.<p>

It had been exactly 6 days since the 'incident'. Neither child who witnessed it wished to talk about.

This changed with the coming of the 7th day.

Jade and Takeru had come out of a candy shop, Takeru still in the girl's service. Since it was getting rather late, they had decided to call it a day.

That is, until they spotted Sector Security, which is when they both promptly hid in a nearby alleyway.

"What do you think they want?"

"Shut up. I'm trying to listen."

"Don't tell me to shut up, servant."

As the green haired boy quietly seethed, Jade began to eavesdrop.

"So, you have patrol tonight?"

"No, I'm off."

"Lucky son of a bitch. So you got any plans?"

"Well, I've been feeling kind of _energetic_, if you know what I mean. Maybe a night with that Nakasukasa lady will be a good stress reliever."

"Who- oh yeah, her. Got to tell you, buddy, I haven't had a chance with her yet, but from what all the other guys tell me, she's a real looker. She's got that whole melancholy beauty thing working for her. Only downside is that she's got a kid."

"Seriously? How old is she?"

"She's about 30, but she could pass for 27."

"Well, as long as she's hot. But what about the kid?"

"What about him?"

"Well, what if he finds out and decides to tell the chief. We could get fired. Or better yet, what if _she _decides to snitch."

"Relax. You worry too much. She has a kid, remember. The only reason she does all this is to get some food for the little brat. She even pretends to be drunk half the time so the kid won't feel as bad. Besides, we have more sluts on call. Even if she does stop giving it to us, which she won't, there are other fish in the sea."

"But what if she _does_ stop, for whatever reason, and decides to snitch."

"Then we do what we do with all the other potential whistleblowers. We kill 'em. She knew what she was getting in to when she started whoring. In fact, they _all_ knew. It's not like they can do anything about."

With that, the two men left. And two children were once more shocked into silence.

"I…Takeru are…are you…"

"…My mom tricked me. _For_ me."

"…"

"She pretended to be drunk so I wouldn't feel guilty."

"…"

"She's whoring around so she can feed me."

"…"

"Now she can't stop because of me."

As soon as he had said that, Takeru punched the wall.

"How stupid can she be?! I don't need that much! She didn't have to do all of that! I can take care of myself!"

He began to break.

"I-I don't want her to do this. It's my fault she's got to do this. And what have I ever done for her?"

The boy soon spun on his heel to face the emerald eyed girl.

"Well, tell me? What in the hell have I done for my mother? I've called her so many things, rolled my eyes whenever she talked, ignored her for _hours_ on end, and have been nothing but an ungrateful little shit! Why couldn't she have just kicked me out? I would've been fine! She would've been fine! W-Why… why did she…?"

By this time, he was on his knees, crying. Put into an awkward position, Jade didn't know what to do. Takeru _had_ been an ungrateful little shit. That was the truth. He had also bullied many people, her included. If this were occurring a week ago, she wouldn't have given a damn.

But it wasn't a week ago. It was today.

And today, Jade Fudo decided to do something extremely out of character for her.

She knelt down beside him, and hugged him until he was done crying.

* * *

><p><em>Ah, yes dear reader. Now you see that there was a purpose to introducing Takeru. Now the question is, with this newfound revelation about Sector Security and Misaki, what will they do?<em>


	7. Chapter 6

_I do not own Yugioh 5ds._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6<em>

_The Prodigal Son's Decision_

* * *

><p><em>Alone we can do so little, together we can do so much.<em>

_~ Helen Keller_

* * *

><p>After the whole 'weepy kid on the floor' thing was over with, Jade and Takeru went their separate ways.<p>

Actually, no. That's what they would've done if neither of them were profoundly affected by the words of the two Sector Security officers. But because they were, they stayed in that same spot after Takeru had stopped crying, sitting in silence.

Finally, Takeru broke the silence.

"I have to do something."

Jade looked at him, not entirely getting what he was saying.

"I have to help my mom. She can't keep doing this. I've gotta do something."

At this, the girl's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious."

"Why can't I?"

"You heard what they said. They'll kill you and your mom."

"We can hide in the underground tunnels."

"Even if you snitch, the chief may still not believe you."

"It's still worth a try."

"What about the other women they were talking about? Are you going to save them too?"

At this, Takeru grew silent.

"So you're saying I should do nothing?"

"No. I'm not. I'm saying that you should have a plan worked out before you try anything. You might also want to make a plan B if the original one goes south. Besides,"

She stood up.

"There are still other people like your mom. You can't just save her and leave the rest of them behind. That's cruel and wrong on several levels."

Takeru raised an eyebrow. Where was Jade going with this?

"We need a plan. I would say we should start now but it's late, we're both pretty tired, and in order to come up with something that has a _chance_ of working, we need to have clear minds."

"Who said anything about _we_, Fudo?"

Jade sighed.

"Look, after everything I just heard now and saw a couple of days ago, there's no way I'm letting you do this on your own. In addition, you're still my personal servant for another three days. So you still have to do what I tell you, even if you don't like it. Besides, you need help, whether you want to admit it or not. The chances of your plan succeeding increase if more people are involved. And since I'm right here, you might as well let me help."

Takeru simply stared at the girl. He had an entire list of reasons why she shouldn't help him, yet she managed to strike down _all_ of them in a matter of seconds.

As much as he hated to admit, he did need help. Jade was smart. She knew a lot about mechanics and computers. That could benefit him immensely. And even if she didn't have those affinities, just as she herself stated, the odds were more in their favor if more people were in on it.

He really didn't have that much of a choice.

"Fine. You can help. So when do we start planning?"

"That comes later."

At this, Takeru jumped to his feet.

"What do you mean 'That comes later,'? We need to do something NOW!"

"Are you really that much of an idiot that you forgot what I just said _23 seconds ago_?"

Takeru growled, but let the yellow streaked girl continue.

"I said, and I quote, 'The chances of your plan succeeding increase if more people are involved'. So before we do anything, we need more people helping us. If you want my personal opinion, we only need about one. Two, tops. Anymore, and they might hinder us."

"So who do you have in mind?"

Jade smiled.

"Patience, Padawan. All in due time."

* * *

><p>Throughout this sector of Satellite, Jade Fudo was known for many things. Some knew her as just another girl from that Langston woman's orphanage. Others knew her as the affectionate, exuberant, younger Fudo sibling. Still others recognized her as that incendiary rascal who caused nothing but trouble, and who would probably be marked in couple of years due to said trouble. Then there was that handful of people who saw her and thought of insane schemes that actually managed to work out in the end, even though they made absolutely no sense in the beginning. Takeru Nakasukasa was of the last group.<p>

So when he and the emerald eyed girl came to the shore line of the island, he wasn't exactly surprised so much as he was curious.

He waited for a couple of seconds, seeing what she would do.

Finally, "Kalin, just come on out. I know you're here, loser."

Takeru thought that maybe she had gone crazy. Like for real. There wasn't anyone there besides the two of them.

Well, at least, he thought there wasn't.

Because soon enough, there was the sound of jumping and yelling.

"BANZAI!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

And just like that, Takeru found himself on his back, with a periwinkle haired boy on top of him, smiling down upon him.

"Hiya."

"Get off of him, Kal. He can't breathe."

"Don't be stupid, Jade. Of course he can. Right, buddy?"

But when Kalin looked at the boy, he was purple and struggling to get out a word.

"Oops. Sorry."

Kalin immediately got off of Takeru and helped him up. Takeru was still dazed and still confused as to what was Jade's motive.

"Ummm…"

Jade beat him to the punch.

"Takeru, this is Kalin. He's an idiot, but he can help us. Kalin, this is Takeru. He's your fellow comrade in idiotdom and our fellow accomplice in this operation I have now brought you under. I have already told him of our situation, and why you in particular are involved, Takeru. So don't bother explaining it to him again."

Takeru finally spoke.

"Ok, no offense to you," he gestured to Kalin, "but why do we need him to help us? You know, besides some extra muscle."

"Kalin, though mentally handicapped at plans, math, and life in general, is a whiz when it comes to dueling. And though we might not have to, there is always the chance that Sector Security will duel us in order to hold us hostage. We need to make sure that if we do end up in that situation, we can win."

"Yeah, I'm necessa- wait, I don't suck at life in general! That's Jack!"

"Oh yeah, that is Jack," Jade smirked playfully. "And you."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

As the two continued their banter, Takeru wondered just what in the hell he had gotten himself into.

* * *

><p><em>Good question, Takeru. Just what <em>_**have **__you gotten yourself into?_


End file.
